"Price Tag" by Jessie J
"Price Tag" is a song by British singer-songwriter Jessie J featuring American rapper B.o.B. It was released on January 25, 2011, as the second single for her debut studio album Who You Are. Lyrics OK, Coconut man, Moonheads, and me You ready? Seems like everybody's got a price I wonder how they sleep at night When the sale comes first And the truth comes second Just stop for a minute and smile Why is everybody so serious Acting so damn mysterious Got shades on your eyes And your heels so high That you can't even have a good time Everybody look to the left Everybody look to the right Can you feel that yeah We're paying with love tonight It's not about the money money money We don't need your money money money We just wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag Ain't about the uh cha-ching cha-ching Ain't about the yeah b-bling b-bling Wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag We need to take it back in time When music made us all unite And it wasn't low blows and video hoes Am I the only the one getting tired Why is everybody so obsessed Money can't buy us happiness Can we all slow down and enjoy right now Guarantee we'll be feeling alright Everybody look to the left Everybody look to the right Can you feel that yeah We're paying with love tonight It's not about the money money money We don't need your money money money We just wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag Ain't about the uh cha-ching cha-ching Ain't about the yeah b-bling b-bling Wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag Well keep the price tag And take the cash back Just give me six strings And a half stack And you can, can keep the cars Leave me the garage And all I, yes all I need are keys and guitars And guess what, in thirty seconds I'm leaving to Mars Yeah we leaping across these undefeatable odds It's like this man, you can't put a price on the life We do this for the love so we fight and sacrifice every night So we ain't gonna stumble and fall never Waiting to see us in a sign of defeat uh uh So we gonna keep everyone moving they feet So bring back the beat and then everyone sing It's not about the money It's not about the money money money We don't need your money money money We just wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag Ain't about the uh cha-ching cha-ching Ain't about the yeah b-bling b-bling Wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag It's not about the money money money We don't need your money money money We just wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag Ain't about the uh cha-ching cha-ching Ain't about the yeah b-bling b-bling Wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag Forget about the price tag Why It Rocks #It has a very catchy beat in it. #Jessie sings perfectly in the song. #The rapping is produced very well and is not terrible. #B.o.B's verse is awesome. #The song could be considered a diss track towards flex anthems. #The chorus is amazing! Bad Qualities #The music video isn't very good. #The starting aka the verse "Ok, Coconut Man, Moonheads and pea" is kind of embarrassing to put in the song. Videos Category:Pop Category:2010s Category:Just Dance songs Category:Diss tracks